


Семена желания

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Существует один способ съесть плод граната. Но нужно тринадцать попыток, чтобы понять, чего вы хотите на самом деле.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 1





	Семена желания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Planting Seeds of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988635) by [Hermonthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis). 



Когда Интегра впервые сжимает в руке гранат, он заливает её пальцы багровым соком и брызгает на стол. Алукард смотрит, как она разрезает плод пополам ножом, неуклюже открывает его и пачкает собственную одежду красными, как пятна крови, следами.

Во второй раз он открывает гранат без её разрешения, не желая видеть, как драгоценный сок тратится зря.

В третий раз она надрезает плод, осторожно открывает его и засовывает семена в рот, высасывая их досуха.

В четвёртый Интерга приказывает своему слуге открыть для неё плод, чтобы не испачкать перчатки. Улыбаясь, вампир срывает единственное семечко и подносит к её губам, соблазняя.

В пятый они устраивают игру, кладя семена на языки друг друга и пытаясь прикусить пальцы, чтобы помериться скоростью реакции.

В шестой они молча кормят друг друга.

В седьмой раз Алукард совсем забывает о фруктах. Он снимает перчатку с руки хозяйки и прижимается губами к её коже.

В восьмой он опускается на колени перед её стулом в ожидании приказа. Когда Интегра касается его лица, он неожиданно подаётся к ней, наслаждаясь лаской.

В девятый она оставляет чай холодным и нетронутым, проводя весь день в фантазиях о том, как пропускает пряди Алукарда между своими пальцами, как его клыки касаются её губ, щеки, а затем и шеи.

В десятый раз их зубы сталкиваются, когда она притягивает его к себе за лацканы красного пальто. Его рука скользит под её рубашку и обвивается вокруг талии.

В одиннадцатый Алукард просто наблюдает за тем, как хозяйка смотрит в окно и молча курит сигару.

В двенадцатый он решается действовать. И побеждает.

***

В тринадцатый Интегра Хеллсинг пристально смотрит на него и задаёт вопрос:

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу?

Алукард приближается к ней, опускается на одно колено и, не скрывая вызова во взгляде, отвечает:

— Ради тебя я готов сделать что угодно.


End file.
